everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zita Northwick
Zita Northwick is the daughter of Mombi, the Wicked Witch of the North from The Marvelous Land of Oz (the first sequel to The Wonderful Wizard of Oz). She is the leader of the OZMA Coven. Info Name: Zita Northwick Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Marvelous Land of Oz Roommate: I room in a coven. Alignment: Royal Parent's Story: The Marvelous Land of Oz Secret Heart's Desire: To torment students through the use of my transformation powers. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at transforming things and people. Storybook Romance Status: Romance? You've got to be kidding. That's the last thing on my mind. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am not a very good cook. Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells. I love evil spells! Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I'm so clumsy in this class.. Best Friend Forever After: Myself. Character Appearance Zita is of average height, with black hair in a Dido flip and teal eyes. She wears a short purple dress with long sleeves. She wears a purple cloak and a matching hat that looks like this . On her feet are black thigh-high boots. Face is rather homely. Her make-up is all purple. Personality TBA Biography Zita Northwick is the only daughter of Mombi. Her mother was the Wicked Witch of the North who ruled Gillikin Country before the Good Witch of the North drove her out. She also received Princess Ozma from the Wizard of Oz and turned her into a boy named Tip and raised her. Zita is best described as cold, sardonic, arrogant, and impulsive. She is prone to making callous remarks, and she also frequently swears. The thing that Zita does best is transforming things. She can change both living and nonliving objects, and can even turn girls into boys and vice versa. Her magic is not strong enough to have a long-lasting effect or to seriously hurt people, but for those who are victims of it, it gets annoying. She uses these powers to bully the other students. For some strange reason, she once had a crush on Dexter Charming. When he did not return her love, she decided to move on and avoid love. Zita generally does not hang around others - she tends to hang around villains. She hates pretty popular girls and enjoys tormenting them. Trivia *Zita's purple outfit is supposed to represent Gillikin Country, the northern quadrant of Oz. *Zita owns a pet giant purple spider named Tarantino, who is the size of a large dog. Despite the masculine-sounding name, Tarantino is female. *Zita has a cousin named Alta Southwick, who is the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the South. Alta dresses in red (for Quadling Country, the southern quadrant of Oz). They also have two cousins who are the daughters of the other two Wicked Witches - Mara Westwick, daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West (who dresses in yellow for Winkie Country) and Olga Eastwick, daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East (who dresses in blue for Munchkin Country). **She and her cousins are all part of a coven for daughters of the Wicked Witches of Oz. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Jennifer Hale. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:OZMA Coven Category:Land of Oz